


Guilty Pleasure

by boatsnhearts (orphan_account)



Category: Defending Jacob
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jacob is like 15 and Andy’s 30 something, M/M, Makeup Sex, Praise Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Sex, idk I didn’t fully watch defending Jacob yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatsnhearts
Summary: Andy feels guilty about yelling at Jacob, so he comforts him.
Relationships: Jacob Barber/Andy Barber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m still kinda working on the other 2 stories. Please be patient! I promise that they’re almost done— I’m just bad at updating :( but I made this in a rush, hope you guys like it! And if you have twitter and do lewd rp, you can follow my twitter acc! Same name as this one :)

Jesus, he really was feeling guilty about it. Wasn’t he? Andy couldn’t stop thinking about Jacob. Not one bit. 

To be honest, he probably did overreact a little. But then again, they were in a serious situation right now. Being accused of murder can get a father stressed if he’s certain that he didn’t do it. The man was laying in his bed, next to his sleeping wife. 

Jacob had posted a photo of a picture of a guy holding an axe, his face was photoshopped onto it. Andy could have just told him to delete it and the whole day would have been fine..but no, he just had to fucking scream at the top of his lungs at him. 

He scared him, he scared his baby boy and made him cry. Hell, he even called him stupid. 

He can’t take this anymore. 

Andy got up, carefully making sure he didn’t wake up Laurie. Slow steps made their way to the teens room, still being able to hear Jacobs soft sniffles. Then, he knocked on his door.

“Jacob? Can daddy come in?” He asked him in a soft tone, wanting him to know that he wasn’t mad at him anymore. A muttered “No.” could be heard from Jacob. It being obvious that he was still upset at him. 

Andy sighed, putting a hand on the doorknob and twisting it. Going in his room anyways even though he said no. He saw that Jacob was still in bed, face covered from his blanket. The father went over to him, gently grabbing the blanket and moving it down. 

His heart broke into pieces when he saw that Jacob had tears in his eyes, hearing a sad whimper come out of him. “Ohh, baby..come here, let daddy hug you.” Andy said to him, getting in bed with him and hugging him close.

Jacob sobbed softly, hesitantly hugging him back. His hands gripped onto the back of Andy’s shirt. 

Andy rubbed the teens back, whispering soft comforting words to him and occasionally kissing his neck. After a few minutes, Jacob had luckily calmed down. The father soothingly rubbed his sides. “I’m sorry, pup..I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m just worried.” 

“I know.” Jacob replied, lifting a hand to wipe away his own tears. Andy shifted into a different position, now laying on his back while his son rested his head on his shoulder. “Can daddy make it up to you, pup? It can be anything.” 

Jacob thought to himself, then bit his bottom lip when an idea came to his head. “Can..Can you fuck my face, daddy?” He asked in a shy voice, lightly placing one of his hands down Andy’s boxers and teasingly fondling his cock. 

Unsurprisingly, Jacobs dad was hung like a horse. It was pretty thick too. Not only that, but him and Andy were a little too close with each other. A relationship that was highly illegal and looked down on. 

Andy hitched his breath, immediately feeling his dick get hard at the feeling of his sons warm hand. “Shit..you sure that you’ll eh able to take the whole thing, pup? I don’t wanna make you puke.” 

Jacob giggled, nodding as he leaned up to kiss him. “I’m sure..~” He mumbled. The man pulled in back on to kiss him some more, moaning softly as Jacob strokes him off, now making out with him. Some of their saliva dripping out of their mouths and onto their shirt. 

After a while, the teen pulled away. Giggling a little as he moved down, getting his dads cock out of his boxers. Once it was out, he let it flop onto his face. “Hehe, you’re dicks so heavy that it can’t stand up~” 

Andy played with his hair, chuckling as he lightly rubbed it against him. “That’s what you get when you eat your veggies, Jacob~” He teased. “Hey! I do eat them!” Jacob pouted adorably, pouting and looked down at his balls. Getting an idea in his head again. 

Jacob fondled them, feeling how heavy they were just like his dads dick. Then lightly licked them, heading Andy grip on his hair. “Don’t tease me, puppy~ let daddy make you feel better first~” the teen whined again in response, but put the tip up to his lips. Giving it a kiss. 

“Pup, I don’t think you’re gonna be able to take the whole thing in your-“ Andy’s sentence was interrupted, replacing a gasp as Jacob put the hung cock into his mouth and down his right throat. Gagging a bit as he felt it get fully hard in his mouth. “F-fuck!~ pup, who taught you that? Did some boy fuck your throat first?”

Jacob shook his head no, moaning a little as he sucked a little. Andy bit his bottom lip, shifting again so that he would be sitting up while his son stayed on his dick. He removed his pajama pants, getting his fingers wet with his spit and shoving his fingers inside of Jacob. Earning a submissive moan from him. 

“You took it so good, puppy~ did you do some training for me?” He asked, slowly thrusting in and out of his baby boys throat. Wet sounds and whimpers filling the quiet room. Andy rubbed his fingers against the teens sweet spot, so he could hear him squirm and try to stay still. 

“You’re so cute, pup~ so good for daddy~” Andy’s grip onto Jacobs hair got harder as his thrusting became faster, his fat heavy balls lightly slapping against hugs chin. 

Fuck, he looked so damn perfect like this. Quivering just from getting fingered and face-fucked. Taking it a lot better than Laurie. 

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out of Jacobs ass. Moving his other hand to get a even tighter grip on his sons hair to face-fuck him properly. Gags and whines now filling the room completely. 

“Ooh fuckk.. good puppy~ suck on daddy’s cock! You’re so much better than your mom!” Andy moaned out, praising Jacob as he looked down. Loving the bliss-filled look on his beautiful face. “You love daddy’s dick down your throat?” 

A soft little “mhm.” Was heard from Jacob, he could feel the huge load in his dads balls wanting to bust out. His sucking getting aggressive each minute. The father could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. “Mm..daddy’s gonna cum down your throat, you want your tummy filled pup?” 

Jacob nodded, moaning happily that he would be able to taste his dads jizz again. After a few more harsh thrusts, Andy held the teens head down. Grunting and moaning as he came in his boys mouth. “Shit!~ take all of it for me, pup..~” He muttered to the submissive boy, watching as he struggled to take the huge load. 

He could see a few drops of it starting to come out of his nose, so he plugged it up. Blocking the boys breathing. “No leaking, pup~ you’re almost done~” 

Jacob has taken his dads loads many times, whenever he got to feel it on his face, he’d wipe it all off and eat it. B it he always forgot that they were..huge. The teen gulped it all down, gasping as he pulled off and Andy had unplugged his nose. 

The man gently petted Jacobs hair, loving that he looked a little drunk from drinking his cum. “Good puppy~”


End file.
